


Die Hard (But Only If No Other Options Are Readily Available)

by fukujang



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Translated
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukujang/pseuds/fukujang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony被扔进孤岛监狱的时候还没跟复仇者们一刀两断，但也万万没想到这些老队友们现身在他的越狱之路上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Die Hard (But Only If No Other Options Are Readily Available)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702037) by [JenTheSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/pseuds/JenTheSweetie). 



> 感谢原作JenTheSweetie授权，十分担心笔力不够翻译这样的好文，希望大家enjoy！

人在孤岛监狱，时间的流逝就变的微妙起来。

食堂解决掉一日三餐，而Tony怀疑每天下午一小时的体能活动只是为了让狱方警惕异动，然后他的大把时间就用来……无所事事。孤岛并不是一座普通的或联邦级别的监狱，而是一座位于大西洋中心岛屿上的秘密重型监牢。相当一部分舆论认为关在孤岛的超级罪犯、连环凶手们只有名义上的人权，但因为他们几乎连“人”都算不上，人权自然也无福消受。

那些还没完全丧心病狂的犯人，在这里也很快的发了疯。

“熄灯!”走廊里传来一个声音，然后整个孤岛就陷入了一片漆黑。这是Tony在曼哈顿从未感受过的，厚重到无论他睁开或闭眼都不可视物的黑暗。

大部分的犯人入夜都很安静。黑暗把他们磨人的尖叫，疯狂的笑声和蠢蠢欲动的超能力扼的死紧。在他的牢房，除了不断拍击礁石的海浪Tony什么声音也听不到。渐渐地，他陷入了正在制造一件新铁人盔甲的梦境。那套Tony在牢房里就地取材制作的盔甲，甚至连在阿富汗救他一命的马克I的动力都不能相比，仅仅带他离开孤岛就熄了火，更别说飞回纽约了。于是，他在半空中耗尽能量，就这么直直的坠落进大西洋里。

然后走廊传来了一声巨响。

Tony坐起身来，急促的呼吸还挣扎在坠海的梦境。他双拳紧握被单，汗水湿透了后背。紧接着，又一记金属的弹跳声响。

伸手不见五指，Tony跌跌撞撞的摸索向牢门。设施的偶发事故并不少见，而大多数这种时候，早就有狱卒跑动在走廊里或训斥或鸣枪示警了。可今晚什么事都没有发生，仿佛整个孤岛监狱都屏住了呼吸。

Tony趴在金属牢门上紧张的侧耳，听到一串沉重的脚步声渐渐地从廊外由远及近。

随后，门卡划过他的房门，Tony立刻向后退步，在房门推开的一瞬间举起双手。

“Tony?”

Tony在刺眼又所料不及的光线里眨了眨眼。

Steve放下了举起的盾牌，对他说：“快，我们得离开这儿。”

 

 

Tony还没跟复仇者们一刀两断。他期待队友中的一部分人会为他作证，提醒法庭过去这五年他为了这个世界变得更安全都做了些什么。……提及纽约之战，指出奥创只是他的一个失误，并为Tony并非一个危险人物而做出（不怎么正当的）辩驳之类的。

可他万万没想到的是，他老队友中的一个会来帮他越狱。

“我们走。”Steve招手道。

浑浑噩噩搞不清状况，Tony麻木的跟着Steve走出房门。穿过走廊时，一个负责巡逻的狱卒躺在地上，眼里空洞的闪着红色的光芒。

“Wanda？”Tony喃喃的问道。

临近一个转角，Steve伸手拦住了他，并在确定安全后示意继续前进。“她在监控室，确保没人发现我们的行动。”

“你们干嘛要—”

“Natasha，我找到他了。”Steve对他的通讯器说道。显然，即使作为大规模杀伤性武器制造罪而身陷囹吾，也没能拦住队友继续用你的科技。“守备塔搞定了吗？Wanda，监控室怎么样？Okay，我们执行第三步。”

“什么第三步？”Tony问道。

“Sam，都到齐了没有？”Steve说，继续对Tony的问题视若罔闻。“Okay，到了就好。Clint，我们要在90秒内在指定位置集合。”

“看来大家都在。”Tony自语道，跟着Steve爬上一道金属梯，宽大的囚服和拖鞋显然减慢了他不少移动速度。“不是说对帮我越狱这回事儿不领情，但好歹你得跟我说清……”

“稍后。”Steve截过他的话头，简短的回答。等到Tony也爬上梯顶后问道：“准备好跑上一段了吗？”  
“当然，”Tony回答说。“你指哪儿我就往哪儿……”

突然间警铃大作。

“就是现在！”Steve说，他推开警备塔的门像箭一样冲了出去。  
“Fuck！”Tony说，也跟着他狂奔了起来。

 

冰冷的雨水几乎立刻砸了他一头一脸，Tony深深吸了一口数周来头一次闻到的湿咸空气。发现他们身处在整个建筑的最上层，所有入狱的囚犯进来的那个平台——几百英尺下是波涛汹涌的海水，但翻滚拍打礁石的声音却清晰可闻。他还没来得及在月光下调整好视线，就几乎被探照灯闪瞎了眼。

毫无预警地，子弹像下雨一样袭来，Steve扯过Tony臂膀把他扑倒在地，盾牌护在两人的身前。

“我可有日子没不穿盔甲挨子弹了。”Tony在子弹呼啸着撞击在振金上的背景音里扯着嗓子喊道。

“Sam，把光源灭了，”Steve对他的通讯器说。“Nat，你能再给我们争取30秒吗？我希望Clint在最后关头才解除隐形。”

“你就没碰巧多带一个通讯器？”Tony说。“这么全程懵逼可真有点闹心。”

说话间探照灯说灭就灭，刚刚铺天盖地的枪林弹雨也渐渐有缓和的趋势。“我们得徒步穿过这个平台，到指定的降落点会合。”Steve说，“听我的指挥，准备……跑！”

 

他们起身，Tony能感觉到一颗子弹呼啸着擦过他的耳畔。Steve举着盾护住了两人，不时有几颗子弹击中盾牌又弹跳开去。绕过一个转角再上了一层台阶，Tony认出了数周前他抵达时的降落点。而那里正闪耀着几点只有一个创造它的工程师才能发现的隐约微光……那是一架隐形的昆式战斗机。

 

他们前头已经开始有十几个狱警朝他们正面逼近，这样的距离，即使没有光源，这些狱警一样能轻易开枪射中他们俩。Steve没有放慢脚步反而迎头而上，这群狱警明显怯阵了，显然谁也没料到美国队长会向自己冲来。

“Cap！”Tony在狂风暴雨里喊道。“小心！他们……”

 

一道耀眼的红光闪过，半数的狱警瞬间膝盖一软倒了下去。警备塔底，Wanda又射出另外一道能量束，剩下的另一半狱警纷纷缴械，人也一个接一个软倒在地。Tony能听见身后更多狱警渐渐逼近他们的声音，可他已经快跑的肺都要炸了，从来没像现在这么想念他的反重力推进装置，他的手套、他的靴子…………他的……

“Clint，now！”Steven喊道，近处的景物折射突然剧烈变化了起来，一架解除隐形的昆式战斗机赫然出现在他们的面前。Steve和Tony迅速跳上后舱板，Natasha则从警备室的顶端疾驰而出，在后舱盖合起的瞬间连人带车冲上了飞机。

 

“Wanda怎么办！？”Tony喊道，冲向驾驶舱向机外张望。

“Maximoff小姐交给我吧。”一个熟悉的声音从对讲机里传来，Tony只见幻视擦过机身俯冲下去，抱起尚在监狱顶层眼看要被围追的狱警淹没的Wanda，身姿优雅的破空而去。

 

昆式战斗机点火起飞，机身上巨大的反重力喷射器带着他们不停拔高，身后的孤岛监狱变越来越小，越来越远。Clint操作下的飞机突然在空中急翻了几个筋斗，Tony不得不抓住机舱内的栏杆保持平衡。然后就是在昆式战斗机的敌对导弹接近预警响起到闪避成功，紧张而沉默的一小段时光。当一切归于平静，Tony终于松了一口气。

“呃……”他说。“我猜现在该轮到我致感谢词的环节了？”

 

“这没啥。”Clint回过头来给他一个微笑说道。“见到你真高兴，伙计。你没死在那个鬼地方就好。”  
“我也是，”Tony答道，回了Clint一个笑容。“现在，能告诉我这是唱的哪一出了吧？”

“我们认为你不能再待在孤岛监狱了。”Natasha说。“世界安理会却持相反意见。”

“所以我们说不过就来硬的？”Tony挑了挑眉，“不是说我不领情，因为真的，那里简直不是人呆的地儿……你们知道我有多久没吃过正经中餐了？但，这是不是太打脸了，那里的犯人一大半都是神盾关进去的，这监守自盗的风声走漏出去可……”

“这次行动与神盾无关，”Steve说。“只有我们几个，就我们。”

“额……还得算上Fury，”Clint接口道。“Fury给我们做了不在场证明，如果有任何人质疑我们今晚行踪的话。有一次我在俄罗斯都被电视拍到脸了，他还是能糊弄对方政府我人在澳大利亚潜水还晒了个泳衣线……这梗可老长了。

“Rhodey也入伙了。”Natasha补充道，“半数的美国空军都忙着在解决费城上空的一起疑似炸弹劫机的行动，等明天一早就会公开澄清这纯属误会。”

“ ……你们为了我竟然伪造了一起恐怖袭击？！老天我何德何能。”Tony说。“ 再一次，哥很感动，但，我的天，这又不是我快死在那儿……”

Steve整个人一僵。

“……了似的。” Tony的声音越来越小，他先环顾自周，接着向Clint看去，Clint仿佛第一次对手动飞行兴趣大增。再看向Natasha，某位女特工从头到尾就没有停下保养自己爱枪的手。而Steve，他坚毅的下巴绷得紧紧，Tony甚至开始担心他会不会咬碎自己一颗牙。“Okay，是不是只有我一个人觉得，你们有什么事儿瞒着我？ 让我自己猜？ 你们这段日子把家底儿都败光了需要我的海外小金库做支援……说的仿佛哥真有海外小金库一样。Okay ，与钱无关，那么就是技术支援，你们需要我在成为超级反派锒铛入狱之前的科技……咱们现在是玩你画我猜吗？起码给个动作提示吧—？！”

“他们要处死你。”Steve说，挥出一拳把机舱操控台都砸开个裂纹。

Tony强压住心头一阵翻腾的郁结，“别说，Cap。我还真有点意外你不觉得这是我罪有应得。”

“我希望你能接受公正的审判，”Steve说。“谋杀绝对不是公平正义。”

“那劫狱就公平正义了呗？”

“伙计们，冷静！Okay？”Clint从驾驶座上接话道。“Tony，这里谁都不想看着你死。我不是律师不懂那套法律的玩意儿。但无论如何起码你要经过审判，可有人通风报信，说你根本活不到开庭，所以我们才把你弄出来的。”

“那现在怎么办？”Tony说，双臂交叉在胸前。“只剩逃亡一条路了？我可不确定我是当逃犯的料。”

“下周Rhodey会向国会施压，看能不能把你的案子从世界安理会转到联邦政府手里。”Natasha说。“在事成之前，我们得把你藏起来。”

“藏哪儿？”

“我们准备在神盾局法国的一处安全屋落脚，”Clint说。“把你们俩藏在那儿，然后……”

“俩？”Tony说。“谁要跟着我…………”他看向Steve。“喔，当然。反对死刑先生是我的新典狱长。”

“Tony,”Clint警告道。

“没事，我懂我全懂。”Tony说。“我虽然罪不至死，但依然有能力危害社会国家……根本不值得被相信……”

“对，的确如此。”Steve说。“你不设任何安全措施就制造了一个有能力毁灭世界的机器，你不但没有察觉还心大的跑去开派对。你真的期待还有任何人能相信你吗？”

“你说得对。”他说，对上Steve冷冽的目光。“别说别人，现在就连我也不相信我自己了。”

之后，机舱里只剩下压抑和沉默，Tony能听到通讯器沙沙的噪音声，战斗机反重力的喷射声。困在孤岛监狱数月积攒的愤怒压的他胸口又紧又疼，几乎不能呼吸。他找了最近的一个座位坐下，扣好了安全带。这次的飞行将是漫漫长路。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“至少这风景比我的牢房强多了。”Tony说。

仿佛一张展开的南法国画卷一般，金绿两种颜色拼凑起来的农庄和牧场，依稀闪烁的钠灯仿佛在招手一样。这处安全屋又小又不起眼，远离主道的开阔视野能在最快时间发现有人接近，屋后是一片浓密的森林，远远看过去，太阳已经从地平线上升起来了。

Clint递给他一个旅行袋。“我还以为你喜欢海景房呢？”

“当然喜欢，”Tony说，跟着Clint下了飞机。“就是天天都一个背景音谁也受不了。”

“总比我在卡拉奇待过的那个监狱强多了。”Clint从他的背包里取出一套开锁器，在安全屋又锈又老的门锁里转动了几下。“我的窗口直接对着一个大叔家的，那位从来在家就没穿过衣服！这还没算上抓到我的人给我上水刑，个人历史上最苦逼的三天。 哈， 成了。”他说道，接着卡拉一响，门被推开，一屋子的灰迎面扑来。

“我和Steve去附近踩点，看看附近几英里内的情况，”Natasha说，在吱呀作响的地板上放下一箱疑似老Stark工业出品的武器箱。“虽说这里已经15年没人用过，但谁也不想来个‘惊喜’是吧。”

“……我看挺像没人来过。”Tony说，在满是灰尘的门上摸了一手的灰。

“或者你俩可以干干家务，把这里打扫一下？”Natasha憋着笑意建议到。

“………除非”Clint说。“你们俩打包点早餐回来？”

“行。”Natasha答道。“ 我们快去快回，咱俩中午前就得在艾弗尔铁塔露面呢。”

“就这么浪漫的决定了，”Clint说，冲Natasha挤眉弄眼了一番，在得到她的一记眼刀之后，把门关上了。

“所以问题来了，”Tony扫掉了一张古旧但是看起来挺舒服的椅子上的浮灰后问道。“虽然我知道Wanda可以篡改一部分记忆，但昨晚那么多狱警和犯人都亲眼目睹了美国队长劫我出狱的历史性画面，这事儿恐怕瞒不住。”

“根本没想瞒。”Clint说。“他可是天之骄子，我们其他人犯了这事儿，搞不好分分钟就被扔去跟你一起吃牢饭了。Steve是谁？他拍着胸脯保你，谁敢不按法律进程对你下手？”

“问题是他根本就不希望我出狱。”Tony说。“他就是那种‘宪法人权公平正义’的死脑筋作祟。”

“哪有那么简单，”Clint说，拿着一块抹布到处擦擦抹抹。“我能看出来你还在生他的气，你知道……”

“知道是他向世界安理会递交我在奥创事件的所有材料？”Tony说。“知道是他提供了让人把我扔进孤岛监狱的第一手证据？我不是在推卸责任，我知道自己罪有应得，跟孤岛那些罪犯没啥两样…… ”

“Tony……”

“不，讲真，”Tony打断道。“我在里面的时候有大把时间回想人生，重型监狱本来就P事都没得干。—还没HBO，你不知道我追‘权力的游戏’都断档了—我不是说我不该被关在那儿，而是Steve……我活到现在，跟我翻脸的人实在不少，我只是没想到会有他一个。

 

“他当你是朋友。”Clint说，隔着餐台把抹布扔给对面的Tony。“想想吧，他只是希望神盾能在做一个调查后，为你的实验室设立一个监督委员会什么的。他哪想到这些畜生会把你直接扔进孤岛监狱去。老天，他更没想到世界安理会介入啊。”

Tony把一只布满灰尘的沙发套扒下来，赌气似的重重往地上一扔。“说句实话，我觉得已经不认识他了。是我太傻太天真。”

Clint叹了口气，他拿起抹布在水池里冲水，盯着厨房外的法国乡村景色出了一会儿神后说：“行，总之这几天别跟他置气了，好吗？ 喔喔喔 ！！！！好恶心好恶心！！！快把那只超级大蜘蛛给我弄走！！”

Tony的眉毛痛苦的挑了起来。“你TM一定是在逗我。”

“这事儿在我家是Laura的！”Clint急道。

“如果我解决了蜘蛛，卫生间你来收拾！”Tony一边回答一边从Clint手里接下了抹布。

“我就不该救你出来。”Clint嘟囔道。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

太阳刚刚升起没多久，Clint和Natasha就骑着存在机舱后的摩托车扬长而去。清晨的日光洒在安全屋上，Tony打开了窄小卧室里的玻璃窗让新鲜空气透进来，眺望着窗外远处青郁的麦田，几声不知道多久没听到过的鸟鸣隐约传来。

他坐在新铺好的床上，床垫里面八成结了块，床单也不是什么真丝或埃及制的棉布，但是比起他在孤岛监狱里的那张床，现在简直像睡在棉花糖上一般。不知不觉他就陷入了梦乡，等几小时后醒来才发现已经是下午了。他抻了个懒腰，满足的听到脊椎掰抻的响声，径直走向厨房。Steve正站在炉子前面，在铁盘里炒着鸡蛋。

“睡好了？”

Tony靠在门框上。“比昨晚……还是前晚？总之比我上一次睡得好。监狱时差你懂的，你在做饭？我都不知道你会做饭。”

“参军前我一个人住了很久，额，算是和Bucky一起住。他是肯定做不来饭的，如果我不做给他，他就每晚都吃豆子罐头就面包对付。要不要吃点？”

“吃。”Tony说。“然后，咱们怎么着？世界安理会肯定已经知道我跑了，还知道你跟我在一起，估计现在正满世界的找咱俩呢。”

“所以我们得待在儿。”Steve说。“这地方需要8级以上的安全许可，除了Nick Fury再没有人知道这里了。”

“Nick Fury靠谱？”

“如果Nick Fury想杀你，你还能活到现在？”Steve说。“其实最麻烦的是世界安理会一定启用了面部识别系统。交通录像，各种监控，卫星……只要你能想得到。只希望Rhodey那边下周能有好消息，在此之前……”

“在此之前我就是换到这里来坐牢”Tony说。“了解。”

Steve把炒蛋盛到盘子里，然后从抽屉里翻出两把叉子举起来说。“虽然这地方有点脏有点旧，但总比上次我在法国待的时候强多了。”

“那还是二战时期吧？”

“答对了。”Steve说。他把盘子放下，tony面对着他挤坐在小破桌子的另一侧。

“我也没指望住丽兹大酒店什么的。”Tony挖了一大口炒蛋。“毫无怨言。”

“再住几天可就不一定了。”Steve说。

Tony冷哼了一声。“看看，又来了。你是不是觉得我表现的不够感恩戴德，Steve？ 我是不是现在应该跪在你脚下，给美国队长嗑一个？ 我不懂你到底想要我怎样，如果你觉得不值得把我弄出来，一开始就别管我。”

“已经是21世纪了，”Steve说，把鸡蛋盘子拽向自己一点，顺手敲开了Tony的叉子。“哪能不审就杀。”

“就是说只要过程合法，我就随他们处置了呗。”

屋内的空气瞬间降至冰点，“不，不会。”Steve摇摇头。“我刚刚大费周章的把你劫狱出来，动用一切力量让你能活下去，你怎么会以为我想让你死呢，Tony？”

“这也是我不懂的地方”Tony说.“我不懂的是你这个人。既然当初是你把我送进去的，干嘛还费劲把我再救出来？”

“因为你是我的责任。”Steve说。

Tony的眉毛都竖了起来。“我真心不是。”

“复仇者是我的队伍，”Steve说。“神盾垮台之后是我在召集人手，带队伍。这只队伍引起的任何事件都是我的责任。”

Tony两手抱在胸前。“ 我差不多听懂你的意思，Cap。但你的逻辑里有那么一点纰漏。奥创纯粹是我的错，我制造出了一个能毁灭人类的机器，却没聪明到预见它会发疯。直到它开始大开杀戒了才去挽回，多少人为此受伤，丧命。而你知道最糟糕的是什么吗？”

Steve盯着他的眼睛。

“最糟糕的是我以为自己可以补偿，我以为只要安顿好索科威亚的重建可以补偿。我以为给复仇者建立起新基地可以作为补偿。但你知道么？没用！我一辈子都在用Stark这个姓，钞票和我的盔甲来收拾自己的烂摊子……终于这一次我搞砸的太彻底。所以你最好别再把我的事揽在你身上，更没必要救我，因为从始至终，我罪有应得！”Tony推开桌子站起来。“我出去透透气儿。”

“Tony……”

“干嘛？”Tony大声回道，在屋里来回踱步。

“别走太远，周边已经设置了警戒装置。”

Tony哼道。“是啊。”他推开门，在屋后的阳光里眯起眼。盯着四周绵延起伏的山脉，它们仿佛都在慢慢向他压来，虽然已和那座小岛隔了千山万水，可他依然仿佛能听见海浪拍击礁石的声响。因为说到底，景色再美，这里也同样是一座牢房。

\-----------------------------------------------------

隔日Tony几乎花了一整天补眠，另外的时间都用在了‘打消Steve任何展开谈话的企图’这件事上。第三天的早晨，Steven拿回一张英国出版的报纸放在沙发背上，于是Tony整个上午都在看他自己逃狱这个劲爆新闻最新动态。

“到处都有人宣称目击到我，我看看……里约，斯德哥尔摩，阿布扎比——哈，遍布全球。”当Steve抱着满满一袋子生活用品和杂物从外面回来时，Tony窝在沙发说。“并不是所有人都以为咱俩藏在一起，因为美国队长也被在京都，马拉喀什等地方现身，哦对，还有堪萨斯。”他冲Steve一笑。“你最近去堪萨斯了？”

“1942年后就没去过了。”Steve说，往冰箱里倒腾买回来的牛奶和杂物。“Fury打掩护挺用功啊。你终于准备理我了？”

“因为我无聊的快长毛了，”Tony说，再翻到财经版。“上帝耶稣，SI的股票在我逃狱之后居然还涨了20%。再一次证明我的投资人们都是萨比。”

“Potts小姐会很高兴。我猜你越狱之后，他们肯定已经找她谈话了。但显然她对这事儿什么都不知道，他们只能放她走。”

“很好。”Tony说。“话说我还没变成杀人魔之前就被她甩了，怎么还有人认为她会费那个力气劫我出去。我能再来点那种好吃的cheese吗？”

“Cheese我买了一些，不知道哪个是‘好吃的’的那种，”Steve说。“还买了个手机，当然是一次性，但……”

“但我分分钟就能把它黑进Stark工业的卫星系统，然后给Rhodey发消息！”Tony从沙发上跳起来说。“5分钟内咱们就有网了。”

“我不知道这是好主意还是馊主意，”Steve犹豫的说道。“ 难道他们不会监视你所有的卫星和通讯系统吗？因为怕被远程追踪，连战斗机我们都把通讯关彻底了。”

“昆式战斗机个头太大了，”Tony说。“它的系统信号又大又特别，他们估计全赌在这上面呢。但一志一次性电话，暂时黑进我自己的卫星里，保证神不知鬼不觉。”

Steven耸耸肩。“那千万小心，好吗？”

“十字花螺丝刀——哈，估计那里会有。”Tony从前门出来一路步行到昆式战斗机隐形的地点，花了几秒钟找到前舱门把手，打开半隐形中的机舱一边自言自语一边跳了进去。

“工具箱，工具箱。如果我是Natasha我会把工具箱放在……”他在后舱里翻箱倒柜，机舱后身储备了一定的武器、弹药和备用的通信器，还有一些是少量可替换的战斗机零件以备不时之需，他甚至翻到几个不知道是属于Thor还是Nat的发夹，终于发现一抽屉摆放整齐型号齐全的工具，却不知被什么五六英尺高的大盒子挡在后面，他用力一拉……

Tony呆住了。他颤抖的扶着膝盖从蹲姿慢慢站起身，发抖的双手打开了盒盖。他的身影倒映在一片金红色金属反光下，直直的和他自己对视着。

是他的铁人盔甲。

从被捕入狱的那天起，他有好几个月没有碰过盔甲了，更别说穿着参加过战斗了。

他现在就能穿起盔甲一走了之，他能反抗任何企图追捕他的人，飞到他耗尽能量，飞到一个任何人都找不到他的地方，销声匿迹直到Steve Natasha和Clint还有Rhodney都把他忘得一干二净。

他可以穿起盔甲然后……

“Tony”

Tony对机舱口探进头来的Steve叹了口。“来的真是时候，哥刚想去兜个风。”

“Tony……”

“为什么不告诉我你们带了它？”Tony说，转过身去。“害怕我直接穿了跑路？”  
“怕你穿了干蠢事。”Steve说。“如果说世界安理会正在全世界找这架昆式战斗机，你以为他们会不更留意你的盔甲？”

“那还何必带着？拿来打我的脸吗？时刻提醒我在制造出一个杀个机器毁掉一整个城市之前，我是谁？”

“我们带着它是为了你能防身。”Steve说。“万一我们几个遭遇不测的话。”

“如果你们几个发生不测，我都不知道你们带着盔甲，我防个P身啊！你知道这玩意儿落在坏人手里得后果吗，Cap？盔甲是我制造过最强大的………Okay，第二强大的东西。你就把它扔在机舱的后备箱里？”

“你刚才是在考虑穿了一飞了之吗？”Steve说。

“当然。”

“那我的判断就是正确的。如果你现在穿起盔甲飞走，总有人会目击。不出两小时你就会被世界安理会的追兵击落。就算打不死你，他们不会派地面部队完成任务？ 如果发展到那一步你知道这对队伍意味着什么？对我意味着什么？”

“哈，那意味着你终于能甩掉我这个拖累，”Tony大声回嘴到。“意味着你可以回纽约去了，然后就当从没认识过我一……。”

“别吵。”

Tony一甩手关上了盔甲的盒盖。“就不！哥正有兴致来个大吵特吵……”

“不是，你小点声！”Steve说，“机舱外面有人。”

Tony闭了嘴。

“你听到他们了么？”Steve小声问道。

Tony抻着耳朵听了一会。“没”

Steve给他打了个向前的手势，他们蹑手蹑脚的从飞机后舱门溜出来。Tony紧张的屏息倾听，但在这安静的乡下，听力可及的范围连远处公路车子的声音都没有。

“是什么鬼？”他低声问。

“脚步声，正向屋子那边走过去，”Steve说，又皱了皱眉。“我的盾还放在房门口。”

Tony打开后舱其中一个刚才翻过的抽屉，挑出两只格洛克手枪。“看来我们要走黑寡妇路线了。”

Steve接过一把，他们小心的从机舱里出来。Tony抬头看了一眼青天白日万里无云的天气，心中暗想这可不是什么偷袭的好天气。

“我还是穿上盔甲。”他们从战斗机走向安全屋的半路Tony突然说，他们几乎都靠近屋子的前院了。

“别，” Steve说。“也许是虚惊一场，只是有人看见晚上的灯光过来看看而已。掩护我。”

他快步跑过去，身躯贴近墙壁，手枪举过头顶。Tony只能一边跟上一边心里骂娘。

“我怎么听到了……音乐声？”Steve小声说。

现在Tony也听到了，还是爵士乐。从敞开的安全屋窗内，起居室里那个又旧又破的收音机里传出来的爵士乐。

“搞什么鬼？！”他一边说着一边看Steven转动了门把手。“等等……”

Steve拉开门后立刻把枪指向了起居室。

Natasha在沙发里跟他们挥挥手说。“是我，伙计们。”

Steve举着枪的手这才放下。

Tony脚都软了，吼道“x你，Romanov。我们差点冲你开一枪。”

“反正又没真开枪，”Natasha说。她举起一个空高脚杯问道。“来点红酒？”

“我们靠近屋子你就该表明身份。”Steve说，把格洛克手枪放在了厨房的桌子上。

马桶传出一阵冲水声，Clint打开门从卫生间走出来。“我俩听你们在战斗机里吵得正欢，就想进屋等你们解决完再露脸。反正我从巴黎过来就一直尿急，有人就不肯在路边停会儿车。”

“不能冒被跟踪的风险，golubushka（此处应该是俄文，然而并没有查到是什么东西QAQ。） Natasha递给Clint一杯红酒，然后冲Steve说。

“我们昨晚被一些‘老朋友’拜访过了。”

“朋友？”Steve说。

“就是CIA，FBI和国际刑警什么的。”Clint一边喝一边嘀咕着回答道。

“你们没被审讯？”

“走个形式，所以你俩还没拼个你死我活？”他把空杯伸出去续杯，却被Natasha一巴掌挥开了手。然后她直接到了一杯送到Steve面前，Steve摇了摇头。

“真是个奇迹，还没。”Tony说。“顺便感谢你告诉我还带了盔甲这回事儿，帮了大忙。”

Clint翻了个白眼。“别小题大做了，他迟早会告诉你的。反正之前你也用不着。”

“还有什么一手消息么？”Steve问，截住了Tony正要开始抬杠的话头。

“算是有。”Clint说。

Natasha靠上她的椅背喝了一口红酒说。“Bruce联络我了。”

“真的？！”Tony说。“他在哪儿？”

“他没说，他并不希望我们去找他，只是问个平安。”

“他猜到你的越狱是我们的杰作，他想知道Nat是否平安。”Clint‘翻译’道。

Natasha看向Tony。“他还说如果世界安理会放过你，他愿意回来投案自首，为奥创的事情负责。”

“千万别。”Tony说。“他可不能这么干，安理会既关不住Hulk，又杀不了他，反倒会被大个子全干掉的。”

“可不是，”Natasha说。“我们告诉他安理会不会做这个交易，他们连Bruce也想一起抓。结果就是……”

“结果就是伤亡惨重，一场浩劫。”Steve说。“你们掌握他的位置了么？”

“我们倒是能跟踪他的信号，但显然他能反追踪我们的大部分的工具。”Clint说。

“他说他在一个没人会想到的地点。”Natasha放下了酒杯，“但是我大概猜到他说的地方。”

“在哪儿？”

“他曾经跟我说起一个靠近孟加拉的小渔村。”她说道。“那里的人多半曾在加尔各答附近的一个核电站工作过。很多人遭受过几十年的辐射变成畸形，他大闹Harlem事件之后曾在那里行医过好几个月，试图帮助那些从小就遭受辐射的孩子。纽约之战神盾局找到他时，他刚离开那里。他觉得那里能让他觉得安全，感受内心的平静，因为那是一个被遗忘之地，没人愿意谈起那地方。“

Tony放下了他的酒杯。“我应该到那儿去。”

“Tony，”Steve说“还是等你的事儿了结，我们一起去找他更好一点，现在我们的重心还是……”

“不，我是说。我也应该去那儿。”Tony说。“就在那儿终老。”

“啥？就像自我放逐么？”Clint说。“少来了，伙计。你知道那儿基本没可能有Wi-fi吧？你连一周都撑不到。”

“我认真的。”Tony说。“我可以到那儿之后给孩子们造点东西什么的，帮Bruce改进改进他的医疗设施，做些完全人畜无害的事儿。”

“不行。”Steve一口否决。

“抱歉，从什么时候开始我这辈子要怎么过还得通过你批准了？”Tony说，转头看向Steve激动的手里酒都洒出来一点。

“就从我把你劫狱出来开始。”Steve说。“你哪儿也不能去，四天后Rhodey就要跟国会交涉了。”

“那你们考虑过如果国会让他‘自己玩蛋去’呢？”Tony说，“我感觉你可不怎么想把剩下的一辈子都浪费在陪着我老死在法国这鸟不拉屎的破地方。”

“如果能保住你的命？”Steve说。“我乐意。”

之后是一阵长久的沉默，Tony试图让自己不去想的太多，因为你懂，千万种情绪涌上心头什么的。

“现在判断情况还为时过早。”Natasha终于说。“我们又不是真的确定他在那儿。”

“对，”Tony说。“有理。”

Clint长长的出了一口气。“晚餐够四个人吃不？”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“你完全讲的不对！”Natasha说，从最后一只法国长棍上撕下一块面包。

“我说的不对？”Clint说。“我讲的是这事儿从头到尾怎么发生的。我刚搬进基地寻思跟Nat来个参观嘛。那是个大白天，下午两点大概。我们俩走进重力室的时候……”

“你忘说摄像头了”Natasha打断他道。“别忘了摄像头。”

“哦对对！”Clint说。“重讲重讲，我们俩到处参观的时候一个保安过来说，Romanov探员，重力室的摄像头好像出了点问题。画面上有一层红色的烟雾，还是什么……”

“更像是烟霾。”Natasha说。

“好。烟霾就烟霾。所以我们说既然如此我俩就过去看看，对吧。但是等我们进了屋之后，却什么都没有，哪有什么红色的烟霾。”

Tony往前靠了靠身子。“到底怎么回事儿？”

“所以我们又在看了看重力室的四角，就在Cap总拿着练习的哑铃旁边，幻视和Wanda正在……！”

Tony下巴都掉了下来。“你们别骗我……”

“真的。”Natasha说。

“他们俩仿佛两个毛头孩子一样，亲热的那叫一个手忙脚乱…………额，起码幻视在这回事儿上还是个孩子吧。”Clint想了想说。“你知道我和Nat利手利脚的，我们站在那儿看了个1分钟他俩还是没发现我们，之后Nat清了清喉咙，你猜怎么着？”他把手被在脑袋后面，笑的仰了过去。“结果Wanda跟本不是有意黑了摄像头的！”

“所以说，他们俩算是交往了？”Tony说。“哦 老天，这表示幻视现在的性生活比我还活跃。”

“青出于蓝而胜于蓝嘛。”Clint说。

“我真骄傲。”Tony说。“哇哦，这就是自家孩子泡上一个超级名模的感觉吗？”

“别胡扯了。”Steve说。他看了看表。“散了吧。伙计们，这都快凌晨三点了。”

“如果要赶上从巴黎起飞的飞机，我们只有三个小时好睡了。”Natasha说，转头看向Clint。 “而且咱们是搭民航，可不是到了机场就起飞的那种。”

“呃…………民航……”Clint碎碎念道。“这年头当复仇者还有什么意思？”

“你们俩要想睡得好点就去卧室吧。”Tony说。“如果你俩不介意分享床铺的话。”

“我跟睡相更差的都分享过。”Natasha说。“Steve特别爱抢被子。”

“我不是抢被子，”Steve笑着靠向他的椅背。“是多数被子都太小了。”

Clint转了转眼睛向Steve扔了个枕头。“我真惨，我是美国队长，我的爱国情怀和肌肉发达的一般被子都盖不住！”

\----------------------------------------------------------

直到Clint开够了Steve的玩笑被Natasha拽回卧室补眠，Steve才在厨房的桌子前坐下，开始翻Natasha从巴黎给他们带回来的报纸和刊物。Tony盖着一张小破毯子蜷在沙发里，听着整个屋子里环绕他的声响：Clint微微的呼噜，Steve翻动的纸张。刚刚度过的几个小时，仿佛回到了他们还住在大厦的时代：一次任务后的小聚，大家一起喝着酒，扯着淡。仿佛回到了六个月前，权杖、奥创，pietro和孤岛这些事全都没发生过一样。

Tony不知道自己什么时候睡着的，但他醒来时周围静谧无声。窗外的星光已逐渐被旭日初升的光芒驱赶，整个世界仿佛都屏住了呼吸。Clint翻身的响动隐约的传来，而Natasha的靴子还留在门口，只有厨房的灯光已灭，Steve却不知所踪。

Tony走过前廊，推开了门。Steve就站在距离战斗机不远的空地上，盯着远处的乡村小路出神。然后他举起手，在嘴边比划了一下，还吸了一口。

“你在偷偷抽烟吗？”他上前一步，Steve也转身望着他，手里一根半燃的香烟在晨光里微微闪亮着。

“被你抓包了。”Steve说。

“吸抽多了会要你命的。”

“这话对我可没什么说服力。”Steve说。他举起手来又抽了一口，继续转身过去看向远方。“‘Lucky Strikes’。 这牌子咆哮突击队之前总抽，美国国内却没得卖。白天在杂货店发现的，就买了一盒……味道我很喜欢。”

Tony突然不知道要说什么才好。“你一点没睡？”

“没，也许等Natasha和Clint离开之后再说，在没有确定他俩没被跟踪之前，我得保持清醒。”

“好的，其实你看……昨天……我并不是真的要穿上盔甲就这么一走了之。”

Steve抬了抬眉毛，却没把目光从远方移开。

“我承认我当时想过这么干来着，但……你知道，这话对我来说太难出口。你，你是对的。穿上盔甲飞走只会让我死得更快。让你，你们……都白忙活一场。”Tony把两只手插在他的裤兜里。“我猜我想说的就是，我会尽量不犯浑，还有，额，谢谢。等这事儿了结之后，我欠你一杯。”

Steve哼了一下。“就一杯酒啊。”

“仙宫的秘酒怎么样？”

“那玩意儿简直就像在喝酒精。”

“但你喝那个也能醉是吧，”Tony微笑着说。“我想办法联络Thor，咱们要上一整桶，听起来怎么样……额，Cap？”

“恩？”

Tony眯起眼睛看着朦胧的地平线。“那是什么？”

一件物体从地平线向他们飞来，越变越大。看着既像鸟又像是个飞盘……或是……

“一颗导弹！”Steve说。


	2. Chapter 2

这世上没有任何词汇能够形容眼看着一颗导弹向你袭来的感觉。

当导弹接近的时候，整个世界都变成了慢动作，Tony几乎潜意识的向盔甲和昆式战斗机的方向奔去。即使他心下一片明朗，时间已来不及让他穿上盔甲救起他们所有人。

就在导弹从他们头顶飞过的时候，Steve眼疾手快抱住Tony的腰把他压倒在地，紧接着那颗导弹就在战斗机的附近引爆。还没等Tony从震耳欲聋的爆炸声和满头满脸的灰土里恍过神来，Steve已经拽着他站起身，把人向安全屋拖去。

“Natasha！”Steve喊道，整个人撞进屋里提起了盾牌。“Clint！”

“是战斗机，”Tony说话间Clint和Natasha已经全副武装冲出了卧室。“他们瞄准的是昆式战斗机！”

“他们他妈的到底怎么找到的？”Clint截断了话头，把窗帘拉到一边远眺向窗外。“伙计们，有一架喷气机和两架直升机来和我们作伴儿啦。”

“他们下一次可就打不偏了。”Natasha边说边紧了紧她腿上的‘寡妇蜇’。“我们得赶快走。”

“我把飞机开出去，”Tony说。

“他们瞄准的就是飞机……”

“只要来得及起飞，我就有时间换上盔甲。”Tony说。“反正他们的目标就我一个，你们飞的话，他们只会炸了飞机杀了你们继续来找我。”

“他说得对。”Steve说。“你们俩要做的是驾摩托车分散他们的注意。”

“Cap……”

“这是个命令，”Steve说。“ 脱困之后，我们自会联络。”

Clint重重的拍了拍Tony的后背，顺手抓起他在餐桌上的头盔。“快走，越远越好。”

“想到一块儿了。”Tony说，跟着他走出门外。

就在Natasha和Clint跑向摩托车的时候，一架已经接近安全屋的直升机突然开火，机枪远远向车道附近扫射了过来。Tony心知那架喷气机也已盘旋在附近的上空伺机而动。他和Steve两人迅速拉开昆式的螺栓，一前一后跳进了机舱。

“穿上盔甲。”Steve说，坐在驾驶舱内准备起飞。

“早有此意。”Tony说，打开盔甲舱的盖子。他在对视中看着头盔的灯光随着他的声纹控制由暗变亮，尽管是在生死边缘的危机之中，当面甲“啪”的一声闭合的时候，他依然忍不住微笑起来。

“Friday，在吗孩子？”Tony说。

“再次听到您的声音真太高兴了，Mr.Stark，”Friday说。

“我也是。”Tony说。“所有系统都上线了？咱们现在有几发导弹要躲。”

“您的工作状态说来就来，老板。武器系统已就绪。”

在Steve的操控下昆式战斗机缓缓起飞，而几乎就在飞机拔高的瞬间，又一发导弹在他们身下炸开。

Tony顺着Steve的肩膀看向驾驶台，“他们现在还不能锁定我们，ECM还开着呢。但等一会儿飞起来，我们的热成像就变活靶子了。”

“有主意吗？”Steve边问边猛地拉动操纵杆带着飞机直直的拉起一个陡峭的高度。“一架直升机去追Clint他们了，但我们身后还跟着喷气机和另外一架直升机。”

“昆式上装备的反导弹防御系统是无机能比的。”Tony说，“我们至少还能在天上拖他们一段时间，可问题是，朝哪儿飞？”

“我得带咱们往海边走。”Steve说。“决不能在靠近平民的地方开战。”

昆式的防御系统全开，电子干扰装置不停的扰乱向他们袭来的大小导弹和飞弹。但昆式是被作为快速脱离战场和隐形——而非专业战斗的机型设计的。导致他们在天上虽然挨不着打，也还不了手。而身后这帮跟屁虫的火力只增不减，没过多久，昆式机的左翼终于被扫射中弹，随后驾驶舱附近的几个部位受损的警报声也在机舱里响了起来。

“这飞机不能要了。”Tony说。

“Tony……”

“再这样下去，我们被击落是早晚的事儿。”Tony说。“再来一发飞弹打中油箱就玩完了。如果弃机他们就只好兵分两路，飞机和盔甲，看他们追哪个。”

Steve咬了咬牙。“该死……这该死的。”他把飞机设置成自动导航，坐标直直的定在了遥远的大海中心，然后拿起盾牌别在了身后。

“稍等片刻，Friday，”Tony说话间，两个小小的把手从盔甲的肩膀处升起。

“……这到挺新鲜。”Steve说。

“我实在受够了老要公主抱Barton。”Tony说，咔的一声关上了面甲。“走起？”

Steve在打开了驾驶舱的天窗后，两只手握住了盔甲上的扶手。

“走！”

Tony像箭一样飞出了机舱。

 

这六个月的种种仿佛都随着昆式机离他而去，拯救世界固然很酷，但华丽丽的出场搞不好是他作为钢铁侠私下里最喜欢的部分。尤其当他摧毁了自己的大部分盔甲和躺在孤岛那张铁床上的时候，飞翔，是他最想念的东西。他已经好久没这样感觉到能自由呼吸了。

“喷气机在追踪昆式，”Friday的声音在他耳边响起。“直升机改道跟着我们。”

“收到，”Tony说，“如果不麻烦的话，请启动手部装甲的火箭装置。” 他回头看了下敌机，锁定了目标。

“Tony，你想干什……”

盔甲右手腕内的火箭像蜜蜂出巢般向直升机方向飞去。

“我没想把他们击落”Tony大声道。“就是想让他们知难而退。Friday，我们只做非致命性打击。”

“明白，老板。”

“对咱们去哪儿有想法吗，Cap？ 虽然能跑在他们前头，但我们的热成像信号也甩不掉他们。”

“向东飞，”Steve喊到。“我们也许能在东边的山岭里藏起来。”

“Sir，直升机将要发射一枚小型热追踪火箭，我建议立刻采取紧急回避动作。”

Tony立刻在空中挺身拔了一段高度，同时射出几发镭射光束和小型飞弹来试图将火箭引开，但却全失败了。他的系统提示对方已经锁定了目标，雷达上的火箭距离他们越来越近，越来越近，径直朝着他背后的Steve袭来。

“Shit，’Tony骂道，就在火箭距离他们只有几码时转了个身。

火箭在他胸口炸了个正着，瞬间的闷痛压迫的他几乎不能呼吸。他喘息着伸开双臂，反重力喷射装置带着爆炸的余力向前推进了一大段距离。

“Cap？”他问到。“你没事儿吧？”

“我没事，” Steve说，“可盔甲怎么样……”

“Sir，我们的系统受损严重。”Friday说。“导航系统已下线，武器系统重启中，我们的能源也在急速流失。”

“Okay，两条路。”Tony说。“要么，我们能飞多远飞多远，直到能源耗尽从天上掉下去。要么，我们在没电之前再挨一发火箭，盔甲直接废了更快的掉下去。有主意吗？”

“高度控制已失效。”Friday说。

“好吧，最后一条路。”Tony说，向下俯冲飞去。“有人看到哪里适合迫降了吗？”他驱动盔甲提速，得到的却是屏幕下角疯狂闪烁的能源耗尽提示灯，他几乎都能听到直升机呼啸在身后的声音了。

“我们得到地面去。”Steve喊到，他的声音被急速的风声盖的模模糊糊。“找一块空地稍后我们在树林里摆脱他们。”

他们下降着，跌落着，Tony环顾四周试图寻找一片能够迫降的地面，可周围的树林实在太茂密了。

“Sir，敌方第二发火箭已进入射程，”Friday说。“三十秒后击中我们。”

“Shit，”Tony说。“我们以这种高速迫降的话，Cap你会……”

“死不了。”Steve说，“带我们去地面，Tony。”

“距被击中二十秒。”

“抓紧我，”Tony说，穿着盔甲向下冲去。森林就在眼前，他在枝繁叶茂的树冠里绝望的找到一个夹缝，完全顾不上能源耗尽的警告……穿过树林，是一小块较为平整的土地，他马上就要启动手上的反动力装置，他们马上就要逃出生天。

“倒数……4……3……2”

“撑住！”他喊到，切断了盔甲的能源。他们几乎是摔在了一片小小的平地上。随即火箭在他们身后的树林顶端炸开。Tony重重在地面上滚了老远，后坐力把他震的七荤八素，连手上的反重力装置都没来得及打开。

“Steve！”他喊到。“坚持……”

然后眼前一片黑暗。

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

“Sir，Sir，您能听到我吗？”

Tony眨了眨眼，“Friday？这是哪儿？”

“德国境内，sir。距离科隆约120公里。”

科隆。他跑到科隆近郊来干什么？他之前不是在大厦……不，他进了监狱，每晚听着海浪……哦，不！

“Steve.” Tony坐起身来推开了面甲。“Steve！”

坐在这块现在看起来其实不怎么空的空地上，听到自己身后穿来了一声低低的呻吟。Tony转过身，在清晨的阳光里瞥到了振金盾牌的一角。

“Tony？”

“Hey，我们迫降迫的有点急，摔的有点狠，这全怪我。”Tony边说边手脚并用的向Steve身边爬过去。“你还好吗？”

“比刚才好。”Steve说，皱着眉努力撑起身。“不是让你找块空地吗？”

“这不就是？”

“我们差点没挂在树上。”

“我这不见招拆招嘛。”Tony说。“Hey，你流血了。”

Steve有点不耐的一把擦掉眼角的血迹。“我们需要掩盖行踪，他们肯定会派人手下来搜捕我们。”

“我已经关闭了除自己之外所有系统的能源。”Friday说。“你们两人的身体热能他们的传感器捕捉不到，但肉眼可视范围内依然能够追踪你们。”

“最近的城镇有多远？”Tony问道。

“东南方向14公里。”

“我们不能去城镇里公开露脸。” Steve说，他终于撑着站起身，看起来还有点恍惚。脸上尽是血迹和泥土，Tony还发现他的眼眶下有一小块区域已经红肿淤青了。

“我们得给你处理下伤口……起码贴块邦迪什么的。”Tony指了指他还在不停渗出血迹的额头。“这个我都看不下去了。别跟我争……讲真，没人会指望能在德国的一个小镇子看到我的。”

“另外，您的面部因为没有了标志性的山羊胡变得减少了很多辨识度。”Friday帮腔道。

“你看？谢谢，Friday。”Tony说。“我就知道在监狱里长个络腮胡总会有用的。”

“Tony ……”

“都说了，这个别跟我争。”Tony说。“我们步行几公里，然后把盔甲处理掉。还有……Cap，你的盾也需要藏起来。随身带着太标志性了。等我们方便的时候再回来取它。”

Steve抓着盾牌的手紧了紧，但还是强迫自己松了手。“你说得对，我们不能停在原地，他们会重新集结，第一个寻找的地方就是我们的迫降点。我们得尽早离开。”

“说的是。我们现在去镇子上把自己洗漱一下，偷辆车，然后走人……去哪儿都行。”Tony一手捂脸，接着说道：“哦，老天，我是不是得当一辈子逃犯了。”

“不，绝不会。”

Tony耸了耸肩，转头向Friday之前说过的小镇方向走去，听着Steve踩着落叶的脚步声跟在他身后。

“但如果真落到那一步，我跟你一起逃。”

Tony没有回答。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

等他们步行靠近小镇的时候，已经日上三竿。一路上路过了不少乡村房舍，但因为尽量靠近森林的一侧行走，唯一撞见的活物就是一两只大胆的小鹿。Steve并没有说，但总是下意识

的护着左胸下的位置，手臂绷得紧紧的，Tony看在眼里，却没有点破。

“别买太多。”在靠近主干道附近的树林里，Steve掏出他的钱包递给Tony一把欧元。“买点绷带、饮用水、任何方便的食物。然后别跟任何人交谈，别……”

“你以为我会干嘛？冲杂货店老板秀我的劳力士手表，还是大谈特谈我的500强公司？我知道该怎么做。”

“你可不是什么干卧底的料，”Steve干巴巴的说。“你确定不用我……？”

“你现在看起来就是一副‘我刚坠机’的事故现场。”Tony说。“而且你在这里恐怕比在家乡更有名气好不好？别忘了，你可是揍过希特勒的男人。”

“实际上我没……算了。”Steve嘟囔道，靠在一棵树上皱着眉头。“千万小心。”

“我就是个小心谨慎的人…………okay，大部分时候。”Tony说着，一路向杂货店小跑过去。路上几乎看不到什么行人，杂货店前面的停车场里只有三辆车，零零散散路边也停着几辆。他进门拿起一个手提篮的时候，门铃响了一下。Tony绞尽脑汁回忆着自己上一次去杂货店是多久以前的事儿。

 

他在杂货店里尽量装出一副随意的样子，努力扮成一个普通的过路旅客正在购买绝对普通的旅行用品。几瓶饮用水，几块即食三明治，一包薯片。他又顺手抓了一个旅行装的急救包放在篮子里，还有一瓶阿司匹林——显然除非吃30片以上，不然这药对Steve估计没什么用，但总是值得一试。

收银台的妹子在Tony结账的时候，几乎眼都没从她的手机里抬一下。Tony强忍下了跟她安利自家Starkphone待机时长是Iphone电池两倍的冲动，先是顺手加了一条巧克力，又在装作浏览杂志架的时候，尽量不和印有自己大头照的封面对视太久。

收银的妹子跟他说了几句德语，Tony有点懵逼。本来伸向杂志的手仿佛被烫着了一样抽了回来。迅速从兜里掏出一张五十欧元的纸币扔在收银台上，连找零也没要，抱起他的购物袋就往外走。他努力保持步伐不慌不乱，穿过马路，左右张望着没人盯梢后，小跑进Steve的藏身之处。

“怎么样？”

“倒是没人指着我的鼻子喊 ‘Herr Stark!’（德文，stark先生），所以……估计过关了。”

“不意外。新闻频道开始24小时追踪你的新闻也是在你入狱之后了。”

Tony用牙撕开一袋消毒巾的包装。“所以一般大众到底怎么个论断？ 头抬起来点。”

“褒贬参半。”Steve说。“很多人认可你过去的记录认为应该宽大处理。一些人则认为你是蓄谋已久。更多人则在质问像我们这样的人，到底谁来监管？”

“跟我想的差不多。”Tony轻轻的用消毒巾擦拭着Steve的前额，把血迹和污迹一点点擦干净。“他们放过纽约事件是因为一千万人眼看着外星人从天上的虫洞涌出，而索科维亚他们只看到一个大号版的我把整个城市弄到半空，而我本人最后还把城市给炸了。”

“他们也看到我们救了所有市民。”Steve说。“还制止了一场全球级别的大灾难。一部分人让仇恨和道听途说迷惑，但大部分人只是想要一个解释，我也是如此。”

“你把我的档案交出去的时候，也是想找这个？”Tony在急救包里翻找着最大的创可贴。“如果你想要一个答案……我是说，你为什么不……直接问我。”

“我想让你为奥创事件负起责任。”Steve说，声音里掩不住的疲惫。“但我知道，我自己无法要求你这么做。”

“因为你也是当事人之一。”

“不，因为我太在意你。”

“别动，”Tony说，他一只手捧起Steve的下巴，另一只手把创可贴糊在Steve额头的伤口上。“这样，除了青眼圈和肋骨上不知道断没断的伤口，就算都处理了。”

“肋骨顶天就是开裂，”Steve说。“谢了。”

“不是事儿。”Tony说，把急救包扔回到他的购物袋里，又拿出一个三明治撕开了包装。“讲真，我可不想给全队人当护理员。”

“也没人稀罕。”Steve接住了Tony扔给他的苹果，在已经脏兮兮的衬衫上擦了擦。“有没有糖果什么的？”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“那辆。”

“太新了。我告诉过你，1994年之前的。你怎么连给车搭线点火都不知道？“

“我从来只买车不偷车这件事显然是我的错……”Tony说。

Steve翻了个白眼。“就银色那辆。我感觉它型号足够老，后备箱还能放得下盔甲。让我来，你给我放哨。”

“收到。”他们猫着腰溜进酒吧的停车场。夜色已深，酒吧里隐约有高分贝的音乐声响起，可停车场内却是静悄悄的。

进了停车场后，他们尽量装作一副正常的样子……或者说，尽量像两个在逃的世界知名超级英雄一样摸到银色轿车的旁边，Tony靠在车门上鬼头鬼脑的放着哨。

Steve掏出了他的瑞士军刀捅进驾驶室一侧的车门锁里。“我最讨厌的一点就是，”他自言自语道，“我们基本上没办法在事后把车还给车主。”

“我们比车主可急需多了。”Tony说，伸长脖子偷看着酒吧的那一侧。“话说这帮人喝的烂醉本来就不该开车回家。你听听，他们还好意思说美国人是粗暴的酒鬼。”

Steve撬开了门锁。“我怕这锁是彻底废了，如果这辆发动不了，就得等明天了。”

“有辆车过来了，”Tony说话间已有隐约的车灯在不远处闪耀。“它朝停车场开过来了！它减速了……Shit，shit！！”

“过来。”Steve说，没等Tony反应过来，Steve已用自己的身体将他整个人压在了车门上。

“额……”Tony说“你这是……？”

“从Natasha那里偷的师，”Steve说。Tony在Steve的额头碰上他自己的，并用一双大手捧起他的脸时已经石化了。还没等Tony领会到这是个伪装身份的动作之前，他全身的血液差点凝固。

那辆车停了下来，轮胎吱嘎吱嘎的碾着碎石。Tony的眼睛对上了Steve的，就再也挪不开视线。他想这次他们已是无路可逃，他们被发现了，被找到了，Tony在被一颗子弹爆头之前，脑子里最后想的居然是Steve rogers，近的仿佛唾手可得。

“抱歉，打扰了。”Coulson探员坐在一辆樱桃红色的敞篷车上说道。“不过，你们想不想搭个车？”


	3. Chapter 3

“这他么一定是在逗我！”

Tony张了张嘴，又乖乖的闭上。“ 抢我台词，Steve。”

Steve捧在他脸上的手放了下来，慢慢的转过身。“你不是死了吗？”

“说来话长。”Coulson说。“你们俩是准备继续偷那一辆，还是直接开走我这辆？”

“有谁是真死透了，还是你们都像fury一样会假装？”Steve叹了口气。“你怎么找到我们俩的？”

“我的团队从孤岛事件之后就一直在关注你们的行踪。”Coulson说着离开了敞篷车的驾驶座。“顺便，劫狱行动令人印象深刻。也许以后能告诉我你们怎么做到的，好以防它再次发生。”

“你的团队？”Steve说。“还有其他人知道我们在这儿？”

“你可以信任我的人，他们以外没有神盾的人知情。实际上，如果理事会发现我现在的所作所为，我也一样会有麻烦。”

Tony抬了抬眉毛。“神盾局还有理事会？”

“更多的说来话长。”Coulson道。他打开了敞篷车的后备箱。“这里有帐篷、睡袋、和足够一周的水和食物。还有个手机，但你们比我还清楚其他复仇者的电话都处于被监听的状态。所以，打给谁要小心选择。”

Tony绕着车子走了一圈，蹲在一个轮胎前赞赏道。“这车真不赖，什么型号？1964？”

“1962”Coulson说。“手套箱里还有张地图，世界安理会现在判断你们关掉了大部分的热成像信号一路去柏林了。所以我建议背道而驰，这个季节的意大利景色相当迷人。”

“如果我们把车开走，你怎么办？”Steve说，眉头依然紧锁。

“就好像我没有昆式战斗机可搭似的，队长。”

Tony检查完车体后忍不住张口。“探员，这车是不是……？”

“是的，而且现在是局长了。顺便一说，你大概会很高兴听到有人对媒体走漏了世界安理会要秘密处决你的消息，而舆论开始向你倾斜。”Coulson甩上后备箱盖。“因为一些我不理解的原因，普罗大众挺爱你的，你的队伍也是。”

“你知道Clint和Natasha有没有……？”

“他俩知道该怎样销声匿迹，没事的。”

Steve伸出了右手。“该启程了，我们在这里已耽搁了太久。谢谢你，局长。再次见面很高兴，等我们安全回家的那天，一定要听听你的‘说来话长’。”

Coulson和他握了手。“乐意之极。”

“干嘛要帮忙？”Tony说。“你平时可不怎么待见我。”

“是的，并不待见。”Coulson说。“可人孰能无过，我这些年也犯过不少错误，可没人因此送我上刑场。”

他伸出了手，Tony也和他握了握。

“等会儿.” Tony说。“你居然有只机械手臂？”

“之前说了”Coulson张口“这……”

“知道啦，说来话长。”

Coulson笑起来，把红色敞篷车的钥匙塞进Steve手里。“你到会举一反三。哦，友情提示”他在Steve坐进驾驶舱后说道。“你们要是敢把Lola刮出一道痕迹，我会亲手宰了你俩的。”

—————————————————————

后半夜他们花了点时间把盾牌和大部分盔甲塞进了车子意外宽敞的后备箱，可还是有一只手部装甲流落在手套箱里。终于在天蒙蒙亮的时候，一切收拾妥当，开车启程。

他们在法兰克福买了点伪装和替换的衣物（“别想让我戴那破棒球帽，毁发型。”），又为路上听什么电台绊了几句嘴后，Tony终于在副驾驶座位上睡了过去。

“来杯咖啡？”

Tony在午后的阳光里睡眼惺忪的问。“我们到哪儿啦？”

“瑞士，”Steve说。“你能自己端着喝吗？车里没找到杯托。”

Tony接住了递过来的杯子。“ 估计滑雪是没指望了，你怎么想的？”

“我们去意大利。”Steve说。“Coulson不是随口说说，米兰应该有一间神盾的安全屋。虽然Natasha说有消息称那间安全屋已经被九头蛇染指了，但我想Coulson暗示我们的目的地就是那里。”

“他为什么就能不老老实实的明说呢？”Tony忧郁地呷了口咖啡。“干嘛这么神神秘秘的？”

“八成因为他一贯的‘秘密特工’作风吧。”Steve说。“但是今晚我们得露营了。”

“非露营不可吗？我在阿尔卑斯山还有个小古堡呢。”Tony说。“ 噢，露营~完全不懂为什么有人这么喜欢睡在野外。”

“别问我，”Steve说。“我可是布鲁克林来的城市小子。”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“你知道我并没真的揍过希特勒吧？当年，”

Tony从手里的手机抬起头，这玩意儿现在已经分解成一堆零件摊在块毯子上，因为Tony可悲的无米可炊而不能奇迹般的变成一件加密的通信装置。但，比这还惨的又不是没经历过。“你说啥？”

“之前，你说我在德国家喻户晓是因为我揍过希特勒。但我并没真的和他战斗过，这都是巡演的剧情。”

“噢，当然，我知道。只是开开玩笑，逗逗你。”

Steve向火堆里又填了一根柴火。“有时候我只是好奇，这些年教给小孩子的‘我’是个什么形象。”

“怎么教别的孩子我不知道，因为哥差不多……跳了能有六个年级。”Tony说，拿起从敞篷车副座下找到的威士忌给自己倒了今晚第三杯。“但我记得老爸当年怎么说你。”他从工具箱里抓了一把螺丝刀开始拆手机的电池板。“他说你是个大傻瓜。”

“你爸一直有点儿混蛋。”

“的确混蛋。”营火噼啪的跳动，小小的火苗茁壮的燃烧着。“但这不是他对你所有的评价。”

“哦？”

“他说你的人生路本来有很多选择，但你却选了最难最不可能成功的一条。而为了你的战友，多少次你用血肉之躯为他们铺路。”Tony捡起了手机主板和螺丝刀。“正式声明，他觉得你这么干蠢透了。而你大概能够发现，老爸这一生总是制造那些能代替自己人上前线的东西，他从来不是个英雄主义者。”

“那我猜你的英雄气概一定继承自母亲了。”Steve说。

Tony哼笑了一声，仰头喝干了他的酒。“你也知道我爸虽然制造过大规模杀伤性武器，但至少他没把它们给弄活了吧。”

“真的没有吗？“Steve说。“当年Howard帮助Erskine博士制造血清的时候，很可能把我变成红骷髅或Hulk……或者其他什么更糟糕的东西。他们对此也并没有把握。”

“嘿”Tony说。“你之前想问我一个解释，为什么会制造奥创。”Steve的目光直直的盯着火堆，并没有接茬，而Tony胸口却没来由地气血上涌，话也一口气倒了出来。“我造它是因为你死了。”

Steve的眼刀锋利的瞟过他的脸，“你在说什么……”

“我的意思是我目睹了你死去。你和Clint、Nat……所有人都死了。我中了Wanda的招数，它给的我幻象让我从里到外都不对劲。我感觉我必须造点什么阻止它发生……于是我做了这辈子最蠢的一件事——因为我以为这样就不用看着你去死。”他自嘲的哼了一声。“干的挺漂亮是吧？Pietro牺牲了，Bruce不知所踪，Clint和Nat逃亡在外，而咱俩傻坐在瑞士的森林里对着营火发着呆。……把威士忌瓶子递过来好吗？”

Steve拧开酒瓶盖子交到Tony手里。“你并不只是为了保护世界而制造了奥创，你是为了保护我们？”

“我只是私心作祟。”

“你是为了我们……。”

“我只是犯了蠢。”Tony打断他道。

“好吧，随便你。”Steve说。“但我也干过不少蠢事来保护在乎的人。有一次我还为了个家伙劫了一座超级重型的监狱，还陪他当了逃犯呢。这得有多傻！？”

“我听着都觉得够傻的。”

Steve的手臂怼了怼他，“开心点，Tony。我开玩笑呢，逗逗你。”

“哈-哈-”Tony干笑道，手臂怼了回去。Steve乐起来，金黄色的营火在他蔚蓝的眼底跳跃着，Tony偷偷希望自己没看的太出神。“……我应该继续折腾手机了，几个小时内给咱们建一条安全的通讯线路。你多久没合眼了？我还不困，你可以趁我守夜的时候补上几个小时的觉。”

“噢，”Steve说。“好，当然。如果你是想一个人静静的话，那我……”

“我不是这个意思，”Tony说。“我只是以为……”

“不，你说得对。我应该睡一会儿。”Steve说，“等联络上Natasha就叫醒我，或者……”

“行，当然，”Tony说。“等我联络上就……”

也许要怪那瓶威士忌，或是该死的营火，或是因为一起亡命天涯同生共死后只有他们两个人坐在树林里。但Tony确定Steve正慢慢向他靠过来，而自己也来不及多想就把两人之间的距离缩短为零，他们的嘴唇如点水般轻触在一起。

“……给你第一手消息。”Tony这句话是他们嘴对着嘴说完的，话到最后像被谁扼住了喉咙一般。“抱歉，我大概不应该这么干。”

“对。”Steve同意道。“你的确不应该。”他深深的吸了一口气说道。“那再做一次。”

Tony笑出了声，然后他们开始接吻。Steve的手勾着他的后颈，Tony的手纠缠在Steve的衬衫里，互相拉扯着想靠彼此更近一点。在这个吻里他俩激烈的争夺着主动权，直到两人都有点呼吸困难。当Tony终于抽身时已经气喘吁吁，而Steve的头发变成了一团乱。

“你是不是喝高了？”Steve问。

“没，或许有点？”Tony修正道。“这跟酒精无关，我不知道你是不是在等我说点什么，但如果是，估计你要自己脑补了，因为哥现在满脑子里都是想再亲你一次。”

“这就足够。”Steve说，他向前拽起Tony的上衣和自己紧贴在一起，紧贴到Tony能感受到自己胸前传来Steve强壮的心跳。他倾身从Steve的脖子开始，吸允着、啃咬着对方耳后敏感的肌肤，一双手也不闲着，不断在Steve胸前游走，慢慢向腰下方摸去。

“进帐篷。”Steve喃喃的道。“就现在。”

“遵命，长官。”

他们跌跌撞撞的进了帐篷，光线在Steve拉上身后帐篷拉链后昏暗下来。Tony脱掉了自己的上衣，坐在帐篷里看着Steve转过身来面对他，嘴唇微张，瞳孔兴奋的放大。

Tony拽着Steve胸前的衣襟把他拉向自己。“你有经验对吧？因为我可不是那种第一次约会就夺人贞操的混蛋……”

“操你，”Steve说。

“这个可以有。”Tony说，然后Steve大声笑起来以Tony来不及反应的速度将他扑倒，紧紧压在地上。Tony趁机伸手摸上对方的屁股揉捏了一阵，然后七手八脚的把Steve的运动裤拽到大腿以下，开始隔着薄薄的棉布内裤对小Steve上下其手。Steve呻吟着迎合着他的手抽动，Tony的腰胯也凑上去跟他紧紧贴在一起。

“艹”Steve在Tony的颈窝里大声喘息。

“注意语言。”Tony说，然后嘴就被Steve逮捕在一个激烈的深吻中。他的手也伸进了Tony的裤子同时上下抚动起来。他们俩灼热的呼吸、汗水和荷尔蒙充斥在小小的帐篷中，睡袋下面的土地连平整都算不上，可Tony已经完全顾不上这些，他的世界现在只剩下Steve的嘴唇和彼此摩擦的身体和手掌。这情热激烈、迅速的蔓延着，即兴奋又有点绝望，直到Steve仰过头去大声呻吟，Tony也跟着他一起到达了高潮。

“那么，”Tony平复着自己上气不接下气的呼吸说，“一般到现在该是我拍拍屁股走人的时候了，可是我有点害怕外面有熊。”

Steve连气带笑的从他身上滚下来，他前额沾满了汗湿的发丝。“瑞士根本就没有熊。”

“大野狼，那就，搞不好会有大野狼。”Tony踢掉了他半脱的裤子——老天，他连裤子都还没脱就……他又不是16岁。——然后钻进了睡袋。“好吧，我收工了。从来就不是自然主义者。”

 

“真的吗？我以为你只是谦虚一下你的童子军技能呢？”

“你又不是不了解我，cap。”

“这倒是实话，”Steve一边爬出帐篷一边说道。“你就跟谦虚没沾过边。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Tony这一辈子在不少人身边醒来过。

他身边睡过最有名的演员、政客和数不清的《花花公子》封面女郎（有时还是同时），睡过一些他爱着的、他欣赏的和一些他连名字都记不起的人。但他从没在一顶帐篷里，挨着大写的美国全民偶像醒来过。即使在Tony这种一辈子都和不常见事情打交道的个人记录里，依然是件及其特别的情况。

所以，他做了一个看起来最理智的决定：对这件事儿不要想得太多。

“要喝咖啡吗？”

Steve在帐篷里眨了眨眼，“哪儿来的咖啡？”

“我煮的。”Tony说，端着一个锡制的杯子。他指了指柴堆。“用火加的热。”

“你把火重新点着了？”

“没看起来那么难，”Tony说。“也就花了我大概……10分钟吧。”他举起一只铁人盔甲的手臂部分。“再加上一点镭射光。”

“这能喝吗？”Steve怀疑的说道，往杯子里瞥了几眼。

“这是速溶咖啡，就算是我也冲的好速溶咖啡吧。还真谢谢你对我厨艺的信任有加。”Tony说，拿起手机晃了晃，“我已经建了一条安全线路，这就给Rhodey发消息，如果他和Natasha和Clint有联络，他俩也能知道我们平安。”

“在那之前，我们得先上路。”Steve说。“有没有可能，你一夜之间多少想起来点当年的童子军技巧，帮我把帐篷先拆了？”

“哦~你想太多的时候真可爱。”Tony说。

-

“我简直不敢相信，”Tony说。“全瑞士唯一的英语广播频道居然还放的是乡村音乐。”

“没那么难听啦。”

“错，”Tony说。“就是那么难听！这简直比难听还要糟糕。你听到歌词都唱些什么了吗？他唱的是他想帮她捉跳蚤，这是我有史以来听过最不浪漫的事儿了，我TM是Tony Stark啊！”

“其实”Steve若有所思的说，“也许是因为我没经历过整个音乐史的演化之类的，但是我没觉得乡村音乐在本质上比Rap，或techo或者爵士或……天，那个disco差在哪儿。”

“你是说这些你都……哦老天，你不喜欢Disco？”Tony说。“你还吃人间烟火吗？这太不正常了，Disco不仅仅是音乐，还是一种运动……”

“是啊，非常可怕的一种运动。”Steve说。“还有喇叭裤？！我能躲过七十年代真是太幸运了，堪比躲过枪林弹雨。”

“我们得好好谈谈了，Rogers，”Tony说。“得进行一场内容丰富，严肃认真的……”

放在他俩中间的手机突然响了起来。

“要接吗？”Steve问道。

“如果这是我们不想联络的人，他们得到这个号码已经够糟糕了，不会更坏到哪儿去。”Tony说。“快接，别一会儿转到Coulson的语音信箱还要麻烦。”

Steve接通电话，打开了免提。“哪位？”

“有人订pizza了吗？”Clint的声音传过来。“开玩笑的，Rhodey给我们带消息啦。”

“哦，我想吃Pizza。”Tony说。“你们在哪儿？”

“蒙地卡罗，”Natasha在电话那头说。“正在安排明早包机离开，要捎你们一段儿么？”

“其实，我俩现在有辆超棒的座驾。”Tony说，“特有意思，你俩知道Coulson这家伙还活着么？”

“你说啥？！”

“我们跟他见面了。”Steve说。“详细的事情见面聊。”

“不不不，我现在就要听，然后我要把他的门牙打飞…！”

“那件事可以等”Natasha插话进来。“你们往哪儿去？”

“神盾局在米兰的安全屋。”Steve答道。“Coulson的暗示和我们另外的线报吻合，说那里适合我们落脚。”

“另外的线报？”Tony说。“谁是另外的……”

“很好。”Natasha说。“我们中午在那儿会合。这个通话的时间不能持续太久。”

“没事，如果有人今早就黑进来，现在也迟了。”Tony说。“况且他们不知道这个号码，就算有正经八百的程序员用也得用六个小时，我自己的话也就两个，无论如何，他们应该找不到我们，就算找到了，也不是因为这通电话。所以……”

说话间，后车窗被一颗子弹爆了个稀碎。

“操！”Tony说。

“把油门踩到底！”Steve喊道，扔下电话抓起了盾牌。

“这还用说！”Tony边说边疯狂给车加速，他瞥了一眼倒车镜里，一辆黑色SUV上一个男人正从副驾窗口探出身来举枪再次向他们瞄准。

“趴下！”Tony说，在路口一个急转，整个车体漂移出老远。Steve把盾牌挡在他们脑后，随即Tony就听到子弹击中盾牌的噼里啪啦声。

“Coulson回头会气疯的，这车是无价之宝。”

“你再给他买辆新的！”Steve说，他摇下车窗回击了四发子弹，一发击中了SUV的前车窗，可转眼就露出了身后的另外两辆。

“哦，该死，”Tony说。他瞥了一眼仪表盘，又兜了一个看起来又险又急的弯，右侧是高耸的阿尔卑斯山，他们沿路开过来是一条仿佛雕刻出来的山路，左侧就是几百英尺的悬崖峭壁。“嗨，Cap？提个问题。”

“手里有点忙！”Steve说，擎着盾牌为他俩扛过了第二架SUV上的一串机枪扫射。Tony紧皱眉头把右手放在了变速器上。

“知道，但这很重要。”Tony说，脚下的油门踩到了极限。车轮开始不太稳定的颠簸起来。“就是，我……Steve，你信任我吗？”

“什么？”Steve探出窗外一边回击一边答道。“你什么意思？”

“我说，你信任我吗？”

Steve的嘴唇动了动，Tony的心也跟着颤了几颤。

“当然。”Steve说，“我当然信任你……你要干……”

没等他说完，Tony已伸手搂住了他的后颈，把他拉下来吻住了嘴唇——

——然后同时方向盘向外一打，车子像离弦之箭一般冲下了悬崖。

地心引力让他们急速向山谷下坠落，Steve在Tony的唇下不断扭动不安，他抓着Tony的前襟向窗外拉扯，惊恐的张着嘴，Tony有那么一秒钟有点后悔会不会因为没先跟Steve说明这是一辆“飞车”而导致两人被Steve从车里甩出去的悲惨结果。

然后车子就像Tony想的……不，希望的那样飞了起来。等到飞行高度慢慢平稳，Tony才放开了紧握的变速器和踩到底的油门，松了口气。

“我们飞起来啦？！！”Steve喊道。

“额……我应该早跟你说Lola会飞这件事儿的。”Tony看着倒镜里，山崖上离他们越来越远的SUV说道。

“你早就知道，你却不……它怎么可能会飞？”Steve说，他的手还紧紧抓着Tony的T恤。“我以为咱们没有会飞的汽车。”

“是没有量产，”Tony说。“早年老爸做出来过飞行汽车的原型机，但是利润低到不可能推向市场，就放弃了。没想到Coulson居然有一辆。”tony笑着说，温柔的把Steve拽着他衣领的手松开。“只知道有四辆现存于世，连我自己都没有。”

“你亲上来就是为了让我分心，看不到咱们开下了悬崖。”Steve愤愤的指责道。

“一箭双雕嘛。”Tony说。“我也不确定在掉到底之前多久它的飞行系统才能启动，那么咱们找个地方把它落下来？”

Steve朝窗外望了一会儿，“你九点钟方向的山谷，下面有一条公路。”

“话说，”Tony边掉头向Steve指的方向开去边说道。“我还真没想过把反重力科技用在汽车上，不过想想，那得多酷。”

“我猜Coulson探员不介意给爱车来升级换代什么的。”Steve说。

-

————————————————————————

米兰的安全屋简直破败的不成样子，又小又破。即使九头蛇曾经在此建立据点，估计也早就荒废了。等到Steve确定完周边的警戒情况，并把Lola藏在了一块从大路和天上都不能直接发现的位置后，Tony已经搞定了安全屋的供电。卧室里唯一的光源是个滋滋作响的灯泡，冰箱里的制冰机聒噪的响着。

“我还是对咱们去我的小古堡持保留意见。”Tony在Steve进屋把盾立在门口时说。

“起码卫生间还是室内的呢。”Steve说，“对我来说足够好。”

“你知道我们还有了什么？”

“恩？”

Tony得意的笑起来，人也凑上前去。“一张床。我们是不是得好好利用一下？”

“你呀，简直比八卦小报说的还不堪。”Steve喃喃的道，但人已和Tony纠缠在一起，嘴唇相贴，开始了又一轮接吻大战。

“你为了我还读八卦小报呢，Cap？太荣幸了。”Tony说，坏心眼的咬上了Steve的下唇。Steve呻吟着把手揉搓在Tony的头发里，却让对方借机把自己壁咚在了最近的一面墙上。

“我真不敢相信你居然把车开出了悬崖，”Steve说道，侧过去给正在他脖子上努力啃咬的Tony更多空间。“你都没有……哦，老天……没有打炮的资格……”

“谁说的。”Tony边说边把他推进了卧室。

夜里Tony第一次醒来时，他拿胳膊怼了怼Steve。

“Mmmmf……干嘛？”

“Natasha没骗人。”

Steve半睁了一只眼。“啊？”

Tony抓过毯子的一角往自己的方向使劲拽了拽。“你超爱抢被子。”

Steve朝他脑袋上扔了一个枕头，然后Tony翻了个身，一脸笑容的再次睡去。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

等夜里Tony第二次醒来的时候，Steve却不见了。


	4. Chapter 4

Tony静静的躺在那儿，用力的听着。

四下里一片静谧，既没有起居室翻动报纸的声响，也听不到洗手间的流水声。显然，这座安全屋除他以外，已空无一人。

他坐起身摸出了自己一侧床垫下的手枪，轻手轻脚的穿上短裤再套上外裤，摸着门边向起居室寻去。

外面的灯还是灭着的，窗帘也保持着放下的状态，房间里虽然是浓重压抑的黑暗，却没什么和他们上床睡觉前不同，这也说明Steve是在自己的意愿下离开房子。Tony在餐桌上摸到了Lola的车钥匙，他心底的恐惧随着流逝的每一秒被无限放大，仿佛什么无形的手扼在了咽喉。因为他知道一切都没有异状的表象下是Steve决定离开他，他被Steve留下了……

他的手握紧了车钥匙，恐惧像洪水般淹没了他，脚下一软幸亏扶着餐台才没有摔倒。他深深的吸了一口气，把格洛克手枪别在腰上。Tony套上他的鞋子，又轻又慢，悄无声息地推开屋门，探头像车道上瞥了几眼。一只手依然牢牢的握在腰间的手枪上，觉得没有异状后踏出了安全屋。

外面竟比屋里要明亮的多。Tony眨了眨眼，让自己适应着变化的光线……而他的夜视觉竟然更先一步发现了情况。两个橙黄色的光点在不远处忽明忽亮……那是点燃的香烟，两支香烟。

他趴下来匍匐前进，慢慢抽出了格洛克，双手稳稳的握着枪把，烟雾随着微风渐渐向他飘来。

“……也许扛不住，”一个陌生的声音说道。“你该让他自己走。”

“我做不到。”而这是Steve的声音，是Steve藏在了安全屋外的暗处，和一个Tony不认识的人交谈着。“如果是我，你也做不到。”

“但这不是你。”陌生人说道。“是Stark。”

“本尊在此。”Tony说，举起枪向前走了几步。

还没等他看清对面的人，下一秒他的手枪就被夺走，手臂也扭在了身后。Tony几乎一个踉跄跪倒在地，他刚想到用体重把对方过肩摔过去，就感到腰间被一只冰冷坚硬的手臂牢牢的卡在原地一动不动。

“别，”Steve喊到。“放开他，Bucky ！”

“操，你认识他？Cap？”Tony喘息着，生理性眼泪都疼的流了出来。

“他偷袭我们。”另外一个男人说道，但还是放开了Tony。Tony踉跄的向前倒去，Steve伸手扶着他的肩膀让他站直了身体，Tony紧接着转过身来对陌生男人怒目而视。

那家伙身形魁梧，几乎和Steve一样高。一头棕色的长发和一双冰冷愤怒的眼睛，而且老天爷，他也有一只机械手臂？什么时候机械手臂这么流行了？

“你又是哪一号？”Tony边说边揉着被扭疼的手腕。

Steve把手搭在Tony的肩上，这个姿势搞不好控制的成分要多于安抚。“Tony，这是Bucky，Bucky Barnes。”

“谁tm是……Bu……”Tony刚要抢白又顿住了。他眯起眼睛在金属手臂男和Cap之间看来看去了一会儿说道。“Cap，我不知道你还从七十年前带了哥们。”

“我也不知道。”Steve说。

“他不是牺牲了吗？”Tony说。

“whoops”Barnes说。

“九头蛇抓住了他，”Steve解释道。“他们……”

“他们拿我做实验。”Barnes说道。“不断洗脑，把我变成了他们的杀人工具。”

Tony听得抬起了眉毛。“那你怎么逃出来的？”

“并没有。”Barnes简短的答道。

“我们正在破解他的控制程序，”Steve说，“Natasha在这方面有经验，所以暂时，他还装作一切正常一样向九头蛇汇报。”

“这太棒了。”Tony讽刺的说。“所以说有个九头蛇特工在欧洲跟了我们一路？真是个好消息，太酷了……你看，我知道你们的小重逢不想被人打扰，这里也明显没我什么事儿了……”

“Tony，我们知道他们要杀你多亏了Bucky，”steve说。“背后操纵世界安理会的人就是九头蛇，我们开始以为只有pierce，但显然有些隐藏更深更强大的势力并没有在洞察计划的时候现身。Bucky在给我们做内应。”

“然后在我们理应神不知鬼不觉行动的时候一路跟过来？”Tony说，转头去看Steve。“你难道没有怀疑过，就是他一直在给九头蛇泄露我们的行踪吗？”

“他没有。”Steve淡淡地说。“我信任他。”

“显然远胜于你信任我，这一路上你就没想过‘顺便一提’你的不死战友在跟踪我们吗？”

“其实他的存在都是个绝对机密。”Steve说。

“……还有，跟九头蛇有关？？”Tony说。“这帮家伙可真是祸害遗千年！咱俩现在捋捋清楚：我可以给你口活儿，但是你连咱们被跟踪了都不需要告诉我？”

“信息量太大，两位。”Barns插嘴道。

Tony继续视若罔闻。“还有，好，我了解你对他信任有加，但你怎么知道他没有被人跟踪呢？他那个金属手臂里就没什么追踪装置吗？顺便，我没一看到机械臂就跑题已经很值得夸奖了……这玩意儿是怎么时髦起来……”

“他身上没有追踪器。”Steve说。“Fury的人已经检查过他了。”

“Fury……好吧，Fury知道，Natasha也知道，所有人都知道只有我TM不知道？？有什么是我知道的吗？Steve你说你信任我，你表现的还真像那么一回事儿！”

“我还是走吧。”Barnes说，把烟屁股扔在地上踩了几脚。

“Buck”Steve刚要说话就被Tony抢在头里。

“别，请随意。”Tony说。“我才是那个该走的人，能顺手把枪还给我吗？”

Banres一言不发的把格洛克递给他。

“真是愉快的会面”Tony说 “……你懂我的意思，回见伙计们。”

“Tony ……”

“不给你留门了。”Tony说，连看Steve一眼的想法都没有，转身而去。

————————————————————————

等Steve回到屋里，Tony正蜷在沙发上枕着一个从卧室里拿出来的枕头，薄薄的床单盖过了脖子。

“Tony，”Steve说。“睡着了？”

Tony没有理他，这真不是他一贯的作风，然而眼前的一切哪有一件是他平时的画风。Steve在门口静静的站了一会儿，然后转身进了卧室关上了房门。Tony在沙发上把自己蜷的更紧，而孤岛海浪拍击礁石的声音又渐渐重入梦境。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

当第二天Clint和Natasha进门的时候，整座房子的氛围都还笼罩在明显的“低气压”中。

“早上好ya!” Clint 用意大利腔打了声招呼。进屋一看，Steve和Tony正保持着最远的个人距离在同一间屋里各自为政。“老天，不是吧，小两口儿又吵架？”

“你怎么知道……”Steve接口，立刻发觉说走了嘴。

“本来不知道！现在嘛……”Clint乐开了花。“快给钱，Nat！”

Natasha掏出了钱包，嘴里用俄语骂着娘。

“我真是受够了你们！”Tony也加入了话题。

“我可没看出来。”Clint说。

“讲真，你们拿我的性生活打赌也就算了，回头算账。知道我们昨晚来了个客人吗？认不认识一个叫Bucky Barnes的大哥？”

Natasha转头问Steve。“他来过？”

“可不是么。”Tony说。

“可那表示……”

“九头蛇的余部已经快到了。”Steve接下来说道。“他们在追踪我们。”

“那表示你们俩这里也不能呆了。”Clint说。

“我来搞定转移行动。”Natasha说。“Steve，你跟我一起来。”

Steve挑了挑眉毛，还是戴上了棒球帽跟着她出了门。Tony尽量忍着没去看他的背影。

“话说……”Clint开口，在Tony对面的沙发坐下，把腿搭在咖啡桌上一脸眉飞色舞。

“话说啥？”

“话说你俩真的做了？”

“无可奉告。”

“看来是真做了。问题一：他前戏的时候唱国歌吗？”

“是边唱边做，不过唱的是‘天佑美国’。”Tony翻了个白眼。

“我就知道！”Clint说。“ 所以你又哪儿惹他了？”

“首先，我才是被惹的那个。其次，你居然直接就认为是我的错，更让我来气！”

“谁让你差评在外。所以，他干啥了？”

“他没告诉我Bucky他么Barns在跟踪我们！还有九头蛇死灰复燃！”

Clint从沙发上跳起来往厨房走。“那又怎样，Nat也是一周前才告诉的我呀，这事儿谁摊上谁懵。老天，你俩光知道亲热，连瓶啤酒都不准备吗？”

“你也认为应该瞒着我？”Tony说。“都是九头蛇在幕后操纵这回事儿。”

Clint耸了耸肩，懒懒的靠在冰箱上。“有什么关系？有些人希望你死，有些人要保你。Steve站在要保你的那一伙，可放他一马吧。”

“我就是以为他……”Tony的话说了半截又咽了回去，不想把Steve不够信任他这点小矫情外露出来。

Clint却已了然。“那伙计肩上扛了太多责任，过去和现在，Tony。他想救你的命，想救Barnes的命。结果又对你动了‘屌情’……”

“噢！我的天爷，这低级出新花样来了。我居然让一个拿‘屌情’当名词的汉子给我上思想教育课。”

“……对他来说真是千头万绪都快理不清了，对吧？他不是故意当个混蛋瞒着你，而是需要这样来保护他关心的人。不是有句话叫‘按需知密’吗，因为如果所有事情都开诚布公，会有人因此而死，Cap已经失去了太多他爱的人。”

“所以你的意思是我小题大做了？而完美的队长只是做了他应该做的？”Tony停顿了一下。“……其实你这么一讲，也挺有道理的。”

“我完活儿。”Clint拧开一瓶泡菜罐子，把多余的汁液倒进厨房的水槽。“Nat居然以为你是比较难劝的那个。现在跟我讲讲Coulson吧，他怎么样？”

“大写的两个字‘活着’，”Tony说。“哦，对，他还装了只机械手。”

“酷。”Clint说。“下次见面一定得把他门牙打掉一颗。”

“必须的。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“收拾行李。”一小时后Natasha和Steve进门说道。“有架飞机在等我们，30分钟后离开这里。”

“正好够时间吃个三明治。”Clint说，还举了举盘子。Natasha耸耸肩，从盘里拿了两块。

“Hey，”Tony在Steve刚进门摘下帽子理头发的时候小声说道。“能跟你谈谈吗？”

Steve挑起一侧眉毛。“稍后行吗？我们马上就要走了。”

“Hey，伙计们？”Clint在窗前手里拿着半个三明治突然说道。“我有个好消息还有个坏消息，你们要先听哪个？”

“什么坏消息？”Natasha问道。

“坏消息就是有几十个黑衣人刚跨过了警戒线，向我们的方向包围中，我认为是九头蛇的部队。”Clint说。

Steve拾起盾牌冲向房门口，没等Tony站起来向盔甲跑去，Natasha已经持枪在手警戒起来。“你的好消息可得足够好才行，Barton。”

“足够。”Clint说，笑着从窗口转过头来。“他们派了冬兵打头阵。”

门在下一秒被一脚踢开，Bucky Barnes手持一柄M4走了进来。

“蹲下。”冬兵冷静的宣布，而Tony才不需要被告诉第二遍，他刚匍匐在地上屋里就已经是一片枪林弹雨呼啸而来。漫天的碎玻璃让他拼命抱住自己的后颈，身旁同样趴着的Clint嘴里不断传来声音不大的脏话。

枪炮声停了之后，Tony冒头出来看了看情况。

“在他们一拥而上之前，我们有三分钟时间。”Barns边说边一脚勾门，屏蔽了视线。“什么计划？”

“他们有多少情报？”Steve问。站起身来把盾牌朝Barns方向扔过去，对方手一挥，盾牌弹跳了几下嵌进了墙里。

“他们知道Stark在这儿。”Barnes说。“他身上有追踪器。”

“啥？”Tony说。“什么意思？我身上有什么……？”

“技术细节我不清楚，”Barnes说。“但他们锁定了你身上的信号，这个装置很可能是你还在孤岛时放进体内的。我说，都没人打我几枪吗？”

Natasha朝他的方向开了两枪，冲屋子对面的Tony问。“你有印象吗？”

“关于他们把追踪器埋我身上什么地方了？”Tony说。“没，我TM半点印象都……”

“可能在他的脊椎。”Clint平淡的说。“我认识个老兄曾经就…………不提了，没落什么好下场。”

“追踪器稍后再议，”Natasha说。“Cap，你来指挥。”

Steve盯着Tony深深的看了一眼，然后转身冲Barnes点了点头。

“我们得装作大战了一场。”他说。

Barns叹了口气。“好吧，我明白。”

“等下，”Tony说。“什么情况？”

Steve把他的盾从墙上拽下来。“我跟他走。”

Tony眨了眨眼。“稍等？你跟他走？”

“如果Barnes空手回去交差，他跟我们一伙这回事儿就暴露了。”Natasha说。

“而且，如果让我把Stark带走，他活不过今晚。”Barnes说。

“Steve就没事？”

“Steve活着对他们更有价值。”Natasha接着说。

“…差不多是这么回事儿。”Barns补充道。

“不，”Tony向Steve的方向走了几步。“不行，这绝对不行……”

“Tony，”Steve说。

“别对我指手画脚，Rogers。我根本就没要求你劫狱来救我，更不要你拿自己的命从九头蛇那里换我的—”

“你说你的，我做我的。”

“你停！”Tony吼道，攒紧了双拳。“没有人应该为我的错误赔上性命……”

“这事儿由不得你！”Steve吼了回去，走上前去逼近到Tony差不多能一拳打到的距离，若非情况紧急，Tony内心还真有点想这么干来着。

Natasha举手在他俩的头顶上连开了三枪，Tony和Steve都吓了一跳，各自后退了几步。

Natasha抬了抬眉毛。“我们正在演一场激战，别忘了。”

“这办法可行，Tony，”Clint平静的说。

“可行个毛！”Tony说。“抱团在一起才是正理，哪有把我们自己人交给九头蛇的？！”

Barns踢倒了一把椅子，举枪把它射成了碎片。“赶紧吧，如果要吻别什么的，Steve你最好快点。”

“带他离开这儿。”Steve对Natasha说。“还有，别去救我。”

“别去救你这种鬼话你都说……”Tony刚要发作，人已经被Steve拥住了后颈，他剩下的抗议瞬间被对方有点坚硬、粗糙的嘴唇给堵了回去。

“额……我就随便那么一说。”Barnes有点无语。

Steve结束了这个吻，他表情坚毅，眼睛和Tony的深深凝望。“穿上盔甲，去机场，离开这里。”

“你知道如果必要的话，Stark，我能放倒你对吧。”Natasha说。“我们可不是大老远跑来，再把你搭在这儿的。”

“Steve，”Tony说。“Steve，等……”

“快走。”Steve重复道。之后Tony就在Natasha的拖拽下向后门龟速移动，Clint开始收拾他的武器和他们三个的行装，一边Steve和Barnes已经开始上演全武行……门在Tony身后关上的一刻，他仿佛听到了金属和皮肤摩擦间令人作呕的声音。

\-------------------------------------------------

“嗷~疼！疼！！我擦疼！！Romanoff……”

“如果你能别乱动，根本就没那么疼。”

“你把镊子伸进我脖子里一英寸乱捅一气！”Tony吼道。“你来试试能不能不乱动？！”

“也就只有半英寸那么深。”Clint在驾驶舱里插嘴道。

“你当年不是在无麻情况下都做过心脏手术吗？这还不是小菜一碟？”Natasha换成手术刀在他脖子后面干了点什么，Tony疼的用他所有已知的语言都诅咒了一遍。

“找到了。”

“太好了。”Tony说。“在你把它弄出去之前给我提个……”

她手里停都没停就直接把追踪器拽了出来。

“Motherfucker, holy shit……这么小的东西居然这么疼……Jesus fucking Christ……”

“伤口小的连针都不用缝，”Natasha说，随手黏了块创可贴上去。

“你做的很好，小鬼。”Clint头也没回的称赞道。“要根棒棒糖吗？”

“要你个大头鬼！”Tony说。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha拿着微型追踪器来到小飞机的后仓，按下了紧急出口的按钮。“好走不送。”她说着，把那玩意儿直接扔进了地中海。等她关好了舱门，转身在Tony身旁坐下，一脸的愉悦。

“看不懂你们这些吓死人的杀手。”Tony揉了揉脖子后面的伤口说。“那……咱们啥时候去吧Cap救回来？”

“谁说要去的？”Natasha淡淡的说道。“Steve能照顾好自己。”

“抱歉说啥？”Tony说。“你别告诉我，咱们打算放弃他！”

“我们连你还没救下来呢，Stark。”Natasha说。“Steve早就明确了任务目标，无论付出任何代价，无论他是死是活。我们现在也没有那个力量去对抗九头蛇，而且……”

“什么叫没力量对抗，‘一个兄弟都不能留下’是白说的？”

“……而且Rhodey几个小时之后就要向国会陈情了。”Natasha根本没把Tony的插嘴放在眼里，继续说道。“这意味着我们必须老老实实呆着，什么蠢事都不能干。”

“飞行组呼叫乘务员，请开始准备降落。”Clint的声音从机上广播里传来。

“降落？”Tony问，把脸凑到机窗附近左顾右盼。“我们这是到哪儿了？”

“欢迎来到米兰。”Clint说。“我们总不能把这么好的安全屋就扔下不管了吧。”

Natasha笑着打开她的安全带扣。“这是他们最意想不到的一个地方了。”

“何况，我还有半块三明治落在这儿呢。”Clint添油加醋。

“我恨间谍……”Tony说，重重的坐回他的座位上。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

这次带消息来的人是幻视。

Tony不确定幻视是怎么找到他们几个的，但既然他的一部分是老贾，所以当一脚踏出浴室看到幻视镇定的陪着Natasha坐在沙发旁边时，他也倒没怎么吃惊。

“看你们脸色，情况估计不妙。”Tony说

“国会不同意把你的案子交给美国政府。”Natasha说。

“Rhodes上校和potts女士的律师团正在考虑上诉，但是我计算上诉成功几率基本小于千分之6到7。”

“估计他们也不买Rhodes说九头蛇控制了世界安理会的帐对吧？”Clint从窗台前问道。

完全听不进去。”幻视说。“我认为他们甚至觉得Rhodes上校和Stark先生这些年来交往甚密，以至于他的可信度变得相当的低，甚至建议军队对上校展开审查。”

“那就这么定了。”Tony说。

“什么就定了？”Clint说。 

“我去投案自首。”Tony说。

“少胡说八道。”Clint说。

“我去交换，”Tony说。“我去吧Steve换出来。”

Clint的眉毛都快抬到头发里去了。“你真以为九头蛇会拿美国队长来换你？老天，你自我感觉良好的程度比我想的还恐怖。”

“他们给我脖子里种了个追踪器，满世界的追捕我，显然我对他们有什么特别的价值。”Tony打断道。“就像你们说的，我们现在没那个力量去对抗九头蛇，联邦政府也不打算帮这个忙把我要回去，我可以逃一辈子，但迟早有一天会撞在他们的枪口上。我们需要全力以赴救Steve出来，拿我去交换是最好的机会。”

“所以你的意思是，”Natasha接道。“你就打算大摇大摆的，走到我们甚至还不知道在哪儿的九头蛇基地的门口，客客气气的让他们把七十年的死敌给你放出来？”

“被你这么一说，仿佛是有点蠢。但，对，就这么干。”Tony说。

“一票否决。”Clint说。

“你就没有否决权，Barton。”

“是没，但我能打折你两条腿。”

“我认为这段对话的建设性为0。”幻视温和的说。“Stark先生，也许你能跟我来一下车库？我从你的工作室带来了一些工具，以防你需要对盔甲进行一些修缮。”

“别岔开话题！”Tony说。“我才不会被……等下，你都带什么了？”

“各种工具、材料、和你改进盔甲后尚未完工的部分。”

“就是这个！”Tony转过头去冲Natasha和Clint说。“如果我说我能神不知鬼不觉的带着整队人潜入他们关Steve的基地，你们怎么看？”

“那我可以先保留打折你腿的权利，以观后效。”Clint说。“不过对付九头蛇，我们需要的可是重型武力……而最近咱们在这方面的人手可是相当的匮乏。”

“这个嘛……”Natasha张口说。她抬手看了看表，又看了看屋子对面的窗外。“这个问题，我好像能帮你们解决。”

就在这时，有人敲响了房门。

Clint的弓箭啪的甩了出来。“ 谁在外面！？”

“安啦。”Natasha说。“来的那位平时脾气好着呢。”

她拉开房门，一头斑白的头发先闯进了眼帘。接着是一件丑陋的大格子衬衫，一张腼腆的笑脸……一个一身标识性行头的Bruce Banner站在了他们面前。

“hey，大伙儿。”Bruce说。

“如果我不是见到你太高兴，我一定会气疯的。”Tony说。

“同感，Tony。”Bruce说，他把行李放在地上伸出了一只手；Tony却直接扑上去把他抱了个满怀。

“你也太混了。”Tony说，比上去抱住更快的速度拽着Bruce的衣领责问道。

“抱歉。”Bruce同意。他转头看向Natasha。“Hi”

“Hello,” Natasha平静的说。

Tony拍了拍Bruce的后背。“等一会儿你俩亲热够了，我需要你的一点技术支援。”

“技术支援？”Bruce说。

“对，技术。”Tony说。“我们要把九头蛇基地一窝端！”

“好吧，”Bruce说。“有什么计划？走到他们门前按门铃吗？”

Tony笑着答道。“正是如此。”


End file.
